cerita hantu di musim panas
by schia kepanasan
Summary: persona trinity soul.heran deh ko jarang ada ya ffic anime ini?-musim panas telah datang.para persona users kita tercinta berlibur di kuil.apa yang akan terjadi?warning : shounen ai, incest, oocness...pairing : ShinxJun


Cerita Hantu di Musim Panas

Cerita Hantu di Musim Panas

A Persona Trinity Soul fanfiction by Schia Kepanasan

Rating : 13+?

Summary : Musim panas. Musim di mana anak sekolah berbahagia karena terbebas dari belenggu yang namanya sekolah, ulangan, de el el. Takuro mengajak Shin, Jun, Kanaru, dan Megumi untuk jurit malam di sebuah kuil. Apa yang akan terjadi kira2?

Warning : shounen-ai. Incest. Jangan baca kalo lu homophobia dan masih menjunjung tinggi moral. OOCness... Fluffy...hehehehe

Pairing : ShinxJun buat chapter ini...

Dedicated to ShinxJun fanz, Riel and the others...

Chapter 1 – Jurit Malem? Sapa Takut!

--

Krik krik...

Musim panas telah tiba. Saatnya buku-buku pelajaran yang konon katanya bisa mempercepat kebotakan dan penuaan dini itu disimpan rapat2 dalam rak buku. _It's fun time, guys!_ Euforia dan semangat musim panas terpancar dari wajah para remaja _persona-user _kita tercinta.

"Jadi..." kata Kanaru, gadis manis berambut biru, "Udah pada punya rencana buat liburan musim panas?"

"Hmmm...Kalo gue sih mungkin bakal kerja part-time ya..." kata Megumi, cewek ceria berambut pink, sambil berpikir "Ada barang yang mau gue beli."

"Kanzato-kun bagaimana?" tanya Kanaru.

Shin berpikir sejenak, "Hm...belom ada rencana tuh..."

Mendengarnya, Kanaru yang diam2 naksir Shin langsung memasukkan tangan ke kantong blazernya, "Um...kalau begitu..."

"Eh, tapi mungkin musim panas ini gue mau ngabisin waktu sama Jun." Kata Shin ceria. Kanaru langsung terpaku. Kayanya tadi dia mau ngeluarin sesuatu dari saku nya, tapi mendengar perkataan Shin, dia batal mengeluarkan 'apapun itu' dari sakunya.

"Oh...Gitu..." kata Kanaru. Agak kecewa.

Shin lalu tersenyum, "Jun akhir2 ini kesepian. Kasian dia. Ryou nii-chan (nii-chan : kakak cowo) kan lagi pergi dinas. Terus gue juga akhir2 ini sibuk sama ulangan. Jadi ga gitu sering ketemu dia." Terlihat mata Shin berubah lembut. Penuh dengan cinta. Megumi yang memperhatikan langsung senyum2 usil.

"Ho...Gitu?" kata Megumi.

"Iya...Tau ga sih? Kemaren, dia kan giliran masak tuh di rumah. Masakannya enak banged loh! Lo2 harus pada nyoba deh. Udah gitu lucunya, pas dia kemaren motong wortel, ga sengaja luka tuh! Aduh, gue ampe panik liadnya. Dia kan anaknya keliatan rapuh banged. Gile gue beneran panik tuh kemaren nyariin betadine ama perban buat dia. Eh, ngeliat gue parno kaya gitu, masa coba, si Jun malah ngikik ngeliatin gue!Ampun deh...Guenya cemas setengah idup gitu, dia masih aja mempermainin gue. Haaa..." Shin menarik nafas. Dengan tatapan lembut ia berkata pelan, "Tapi justru itu yang bikin dia manis banget..."

Megumi nyengir. Kanaru, mendengarnya, langsung menunduk. Cemburu gitu...

"Cieee...Segitu cintanya ya lo ama Jun...", goda Megumi.

"Ya iyalah gue cinta banged ama Jun...", ceplos Shin. Sedetik kemudian, dia diem. Melotot, dan teriak, "Barusan gue bilang apa?!"

Megumi ngakak. Akhirnya dia berhasil ngebikin Shin mendeklarasikan cintanya terhadap Jun. Shin mukanya merah. Mulutnya megap2 kaya mas koki. Busa keluar dari mulutnya. Dia kejang2, terus jatoh. Mati. Hehe...engga ding becanda...

Kanaru, yang udah pasrah aja sama perasaannya, Cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Cieee...Emang susah ya kalo punya ade semanis itu." Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka dan terlihatlah Takuro dengan rambut kribonya yang kemana-mana itu.

"Takuro!" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Takuro nyengir kuda. Dia duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Shin, "Jadi...Gimana rasanya tiap hari serumah sama anak seimut itu?"

Shin, menyadari muka mesum Takuro, langsung dengan sigap menjawab, "Hush!Seimut apapun tapi dia 'kan ade gue!Jangan ngaco ya!"

"Hehe...Jadi lo ga mau nih ama Jun?", kata Takuro masih dengan senyum mesum, "Ya udah kalo gitu Jun buat gue aja ya..._kakak ipar"_

Mendengarnya, Shin langsung melotot, "Eh, jelek! Ngaca dulu kalo ngomong! Enak aja lo manggil gue kakak ipar. Kaga sudi gue adek cowok gue satu2nya buat elo!Cuih!" Shin lalu berbisik pelan, "Lagian bukannya lo suka ama Megumi?"

Takuro hanya tertawa kecil, "_Man_, gue udah nyerah soal dia. Tadinya sih emang gue pikir dia cewek yang manis. Tapi ternyata...Cerewetnya itu loh mas...Ga tahan gue!Kalo gue ama dia, bisa2 tua duluan nih gue."kata Takuro pelan. Ia lalu menepuk pundak Shin, "Makanya, demi pertemanan dan rasa toleransi, relain ade lo buat gue yah..."

"Heh! Ga ada! Ga ada! Ga sudi gue lo jadi ade ipar gue!Ga!", Shin menepis tangan Takuro.

"Iya deh iya...Gue Cuma becanda...Sori..." kata Takuro sambil ketawa.

"Dasar Takuro bego. Mustinya kan lo tau kalo Jun itu Cuma buat Kanzato-kun seorang." Canda Megumi.

"Emang dia Cuma punya gue seorang!", Shin nyeplos tanpa mikir. Sadar akan perkataannya, dia langsung nutup mulutnya, "Ups!"

Takuro dan Megumi ngakak. Kanaru tetep senyum pasrah.

"Udah ah! Rese lo semua gangguin gue aja!", seru Shin.

"Hwehehe...habisnya lo gampang banget dipancing sih...Hehehehe" kata Megumi. Shin melotot.

"Haha...Ya udah udah...Sory2 kalo kita kebanyakan ngegodain lo" Takuro mengangin perutnya, "_Then, let's back to the topic._ Kalian blom pada punya rencana buat liburan musim panas kan?"

Megumi dan Kanaru geleng-geleng. Shin buka mulut buat bicara, "gue..." tapi ia disela oleh Takuro.

"Kalo gitu, gimana kalo kita jurit malem di kuil kenalan gue?Di deketnya ada kuburan. Manteb tuh!"

"Emangnya lo berani?" ejek Megumi. Muka Takuro merah.

"Eh, asem. Sembarangan lo ya kalo ngomong. Ya berani lah gue...!" balas Takuro

"Oh iya gue lupa. Ga mungkin lo takut. Yang ada juga setannya yang takut ama elo.Hahahaha" kata Megumi. _Sialan! Untung lo cewek. Kalo ga, udah jadi batagor goreng lu dari tadi._ Batin Takuro.

"Boleh juga tuh." Kata Kanaru pelan. Takuro tersenyum.

"Sip! Kalo gitu udah ditentuin! Lusa malem kita jurit malam di kuil kenalan gue! Sorenya kita ketemuan di depan asrama ya!" kata Takuro.

"Oy, kribo! Gue kan belom bilang gue ikut!", kata Shin.

"Emang lo uda ada rencana?", kata Takuro.

"Er...Gue mo ngehabisin liburan bareng Jun..." kata Shin pelan dengan muka merah.

"Ya udah gampang! Ajak aja Jun nya sekalian! Susah bener sih..." kata Takuro dengan senyum lebar.

_Mampus gue._ Batin Shin._Mau ditaro di mana muka gue kalo gue ketakutan di depan Jun?_

--

"Aku pulaaaaanggg..." kata Shin sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, onii-chan." Terlihat sosok Jun memakai apron menghampiri Shin. Centong sayur di tangan kanannya. Ngeliat Jun yang lagi imut2nya, muka Shin memerah. Jun Cuma tersenyum manis ngeliat kelakuan kakaknya, "Ayo masuk. Aku lagi masak nih."

"Euh...Iya..."

Setelah selesai makan, Shin memutuskan untuk membicarakan pada Jun tentang ajakan Takuro tadi siang.

"Er...Jun..." katanya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Liburan ini...lo udah ada rencana ke mana2 belom?"

Jun menggeleng.

"Uh...Kalo gitu..." Shin terbata-bata.

"Mau jurit malam di kuil kenalannya Takuro-san?" kata Jun tiba-tiba.

"Eh...Iya..." Shin udah ga kaget lagi ketika Jun mengetahui hal yang seharusnya belum ia ketahui. Shin tau kalo Jun sebenernya punya semacem kekuatan telepati. Yang terus ia pertanyakan dalam hati adalah apa kira2 Jun udah tau tentang 'perasaan spesial' Shin padanya?

"Aku sih ayo aja. Pasti menyenangkan." Jun tersenyum.

"Ta...Tapi pasti bakal nyeremin loh Jun! Emang kamu berani?" tanya Shin. Berharap kalo Jun juga takut sehingga membatalkan rencana untuk ikut. Yah...Shin ga mau kehilangan muka sih...

Jun ketawa & Shin jadi salting, "Ahaha...Aku sih ga bakal takut...Emang _nii-chan_ takut?" godanya.

Shin, ga mau tampil memalukan di depan ade kesayangannya, langsung pasang muka sok pede, "Ya _engga_ lah! Mana mungkin gue takut ama yang begituan." Padahal, sebenernya dia takut...

--

Lusa, sore hari...

"Oy, Takuro! Buruan! Kita udah siap nihhh...!!" kata Megumi di depan pintu kamar Takuro. Di belakangnya ada Kanaru, Shin, dan Jun.

"Iya bentaaar!! Bawel amat sih!" balas Takuro dari dalam kamar. Ia lalu keluar sambil membawa tas ransel merah...dengan gambar gajah warna pink.

Yang lain cengok liadnya. Sedetik kemudian, mereka ngakak barengan.

"Huweahahahaha!! Itu tasnya...ada gajahnya...pink...huakakaakakakak!!" kata Shin ngakak.

Muka Takuro merah, "Eh diem lo semua! Tas ransel gue yang biasanya rusak! Ini tas juga bukan punya gue. Tapi punyanya Inui-san tau! Gue minjem dari dia! Udah diem!"

Tapi mereka tetep ngakak.

"_Shit_...Keputusan gue minjem ransel ke Inui-san ternyata salah..."

--

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai ke kuil kenalan Takuro. Tempatnya terpencil. Penuh pohon2 rindang. Angker dah pokoknya. Buat sampe ke gerbang kuilnya aja, mereka musti manjat tangga yang panjaaaaaang banget...

Di tengah tangga, Jun, yang paling kecil, terlihat sangat letih.

"Jun? Kamu gapapa?" tanya Shin cemas mengingat kondisi fisik Jun yang emang ga sekuat anak-anak laennya.Jun Cuma menggeleng dan tersenyum lemas. Ia melanjutkan berjalan lagi, tapi setelah beberapa langkah, Jun tiba2 jongkok. Ngos2an. Takuro,Megumi, dan Kanaru yang udah jauh di atas Shin & Jun terus berjalan & ga ngeliat Jun kecapekan.

"Oy, Jun!" Shin menghampiri Jun. Ia menepuk2 pelan bahu Jun dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sini, gue gendong ampe atas."

Jun kaget. Mukanya perlahan2 memerah. _Imut banged!_, batin Shin.

"Eng...Enggak usah! Aku masih kuat koq!" sangkal Jun.Shin menghela nafas.

"Jangan bandel! Nii-chan tau keadaan kamu. Kalo kamu ampe kenapa2, gue yang kena damprat Ryou nii-chan. Udah ayo sini!" Shin berjongkok di depan Jun. Memberi isyarat untuk menggendong Jun di punggungnya.

"Tapi..." kata Jun ragu.

"Jun!" kata Shin manteb. Jun –dengan muka merah yang _oh baby so sweet_- mengangguk dan naik ke atas gendongan Shin. Shin tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan mendaki tangga-menuju-surga itu.

Tapi, begitu tinggal beberapa anak tangga, Shin tiba-tiba merasa aneh. Ia merasakan detak jantung Jun yang cepat di punggungnya, nafas Jun di lehernya, tangan Jun yang menggenggam jaket merahnya. Semua itu membuat jantung Shin berdegup kencang. Wajahnya memerah.

_Waduh...kok gue deg2an gini ya? Dia kan ade gue...Jadi wajar aja kalo gue gendong dia...Koq gue jadi salting gini sih..._Batin Shin, masih menyangkal soal 'perasaaan spesial'nya terhadap Jun.

"Shin nii-chan?" tanya Jun penasaran melihat gelagat aneh kakaknya itu.

Shin menggeleng, "ga...gapapa" ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di ujung tangga, di depan gerbang, berdiri Takuro, Megumi, dan Kanaru. Takuro mengetok2 pintu gerbang itu minta dibukakan. Tiba2, tas merah-bergajah-pink nya ditarik2 sama Megumi.

"Takuro,Takuro!" bisik Megumi.

"Aduh apaan sih?" kata Takuro terganggu.

"Itu...liat itu...!" Megumi menunjuk ke arah tangga.

"Aduh liat apaan...sih...?" Takuro terkejut saat ngeliat Shin muncul dari arah tangga sambil menggendong Jun.

"Oh my god so sweeet..." Megumi berkata sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Suit suit..." siul Takuro begitu Shin dan Jun sampai di depan gerbang. Shin lalu menurunkan Jun dengan lembut.

"Kanzato-kun..." kata Kanaru dengan nada patah hati. _Ternyata dia emang serasi sama Jun-kun..._ batin Kanaru.

Mereka bertiga makin seru merhatiin Shin ama Jun. Dilihatnya Jun dengan muka merah mengatakan sesuatu. Shin dengan pipi yang juga agak kemerahan tersenyum dan ngucek2 rambut Jun. Dengan background senja hari, oh God..._So sweet abiezzz..._

"Cie cie, yang mesra..." goda Takuro. Mendengarnya, muka Shin & Jun merah ampe ke kuping.

"Si...Siapa yang mesra?!Ngaco lo, dasar kribo!" teriak Shin. Yang laennya ketawa.

Jun tiba2 melotot. Dia lalu narik2 lengan baju Shin yang masih ejek2an sama Takuro, "Shin nii-chan..."

"Apa?" kata Shin.

"Itu..." Jun menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang di sebelah kiri Shin.

Shin, Takuro, Megumi, dan Kanaru serempak menengok ke arah gerbang, dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!"

Mereka kompak teriak waktu ngeliat sesosok pendeta tua kerempeng peot nemplok di pintu gerbang dengan aura2 nyeremin.

"Selamat datang...Takuro-kun dan kawan2nya..." kata pendeta peot itu.

"ka-ka-ka-ka-ka-KAKEK?!" jerit Takuro. Yang laennya langsung diem. Kakek? Jadi...Ternyata selama ini si afro mesum ini adalah cucu pendeta kuil??

"Se...Selamat sore..." sapa Jun pelan, diikuti yang lainnya.

Ngeliat Jun, si kakek peot itu tersenyum ramah, "sore, anak2 yang manis" ia melihat Takuro dan aura nyereminnya keluar lagi, "ayo masuk...cucu ga berguna..."

Semua telen ludah.

--

Malam hari, setelah makan malam...

"Hyaaa...Kenyaaaannnggg...!" kata Megumi sambil stretching badan.

"Masakan ibunya Takuro-san enak ya." Kata Kanaru.

"Gue ga nyangka loh...Kalo keluarga lo tuh ternyata pemilik kuil..." kata Shin takjub. Mestinya Takuro waktu itu bilang 'kuil keluarga'nya, bukan 'kuil kenalan'nya...

"Haha..." Takuro ketawa pasrah.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Di tengah jalan, Jun tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia tiba2 celingak-celinguk.

"Napa, Jun?" tanya Takuro.

Jun menggeleng, "Engga apa2". _Cuma perasaan ku aja..._

Mereka lalu sampai di kamar. Mustinya sih cewek sama cowok kamarnya dipisah. Tapi, saat ini mereka mau cerita horror di kamar cowok. Hm?jurit malemnya?Jurit malemnya bakal dilaksanain besok malem. Mengingat keadaan mereka yang kecapean habis naek tangga surga. Mereka lalu masuk dan mengatur duduk masing-masing. Takuro ngambil senter dan senter itu dinyalakan lalu ditaroh di tengah2 lingkaran yang mereka buat. Ia lalu mematikan lampu dan menutup semua jendela. Ruangan mendadak jadi gelap gulita. Didukung dari sepinya kuil ini, suasana mendadak horror.

Takuro duduk. Lalu dengan suara diserem2in, dia mulae bicara..."Kalo gitu...kita mulae aja cerita horornya..."

Semua nelen ludah...

Megumi lalu membuka cerita, "Cerita ini...Adalah pengalaman temen ekskul gue waktu dia SD..." tiba2 seakan2 terdengar background music serem...,"Waktu itu, dia pulang telat gara2 ada urusan sama gurunya. Di SD nya, ada lorong yang terkenal angker. Sialnya, temen gue-sebut aja dengan A chan- harus ngelewatin lorong itu buat pulang. A-chan menelusuri lorong itu sambil berpikir, 'gile...sekolah kalo malem koq serem ya...'. Ia terus berjalan hingga tiba2 udara menjadi dingin. Langkah kakinya terasa berat dan ia merinding. Ia mendengar pelan suara langkah kaki dari belakangnya. Ia menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia berpikir untuk lari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, entah kenapa ada dorongan dalam hatinya untuk menoleh. Ia pun menoleh, dan betapa takutnya A-chan ketika melihat K-sensei, gurunya yang beberapa hari lalu meninggal karena kecelakaan di depan sekolah. Keringat dingin mengucur ketika A-chan melihat wajah K-sensei yang pucat pasi dan mengerikan. Ia ingin lari, tapi tidak bisa. K-sensei melayang perlahan mendekatinya. Tidak lama kemudian, A-chan kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia pun pingsan. Esok harinya, saat ia membuka mata, ia tiba-tiba saja berada di jalan tempat K-sensei meninggal." Megumi berhenti, "Begitulah ceritaku."

Takuro dan Kanaru merinding ketakutan. Sebetulnya sih ceritanya ga serem2 amat. Tapi berhubung kondisi yang mendukung, cerita itu jadi 2 kali lebih nyeremin. Jun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Shin di sebelahnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Takut?" bisik Jun.

"Ma...Mana mungkin gu..gue takut..." kata Shin terbata-bata.

Setelah Megumi, giliran Kanaru bercerita. Ceritanya juga ga kalah serem dari Megumi. Shin & Takuro makin aja ketakutan. Megumi juga jadi ikutan merinding. Jun masih aja kalem.

Lalu, tiba giliran Takuro."Ini adalah pengalaman gue pribadi", katanya dengan suara sok nyeremin ala Caroline Zachry di acara Insert Investigasi, "Sore itu, gue kebelet kencing. Padahal waktu itu sekolah udah sepi. Tapi gue nekat masuk ke toilet karena uda ga tahan.", dia nelen ludah, "Waktu masuk ke toilet, entah kenapa gue ngerasa ada yang ganjil. Ada yang berbeda dari toilet itu. Gue merinding. Lalu, tiba-tiba...Pintu terbuka. Dan...GYAAAAAA...!!" Takuro jerit. Kanaru ama Megumi langsung pegang2an tangan. Shin juga langsung ngegenggam tangan Jun, "Ada seorang cewek keluar dari toilet! Cewek itu ngeliatin gue dengan pandangan marah & nyeremin. Kontan, gue kabur dari toilet. Dan saat gue uda di luar toilet, gue ngeliat ke arah pintu toilet dan..." telen ludah semua, "GUE BARU SADAR KALO YANG GUE MASUKIN TADI TOILET CEWEK!!"

Gubrag

"Itu mah bukan cerita horror begoooo...!!" jerit Megumi.

Takuro ketawa sapi, "Tapi buat gue itu pengalaman menakutkan!"

"Argh dasar bego!Lo ngerusak mood nyeremin yang uda gue & Kanaru buat!" jerit Megumi. Mereka berdua lalu berantem.

Tiba2, Jun merasa ada yang bergerak di belakangnya. Kontan, tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam lengan Shin.

"Jun?" tanya Shin. Tumben2an adenya itu menggenggam tangannya dengan gemeteran, "Kamu takut?"

Jun Cuma diem. Dia tau kalo ada 'sesuatu' di ruangan itu. Tapi dia ga mau bikin yang lainnya cemas, "Iya...ceritanya serem..." ia berbohong.

Shin tersenyum. Ia lalu merangkul adiknya itu, "Kalo takut, peluk nii-chan aja..."

Jun yang dipeluk tiba2 langsung deg2an. Mukanya merah. Ia terdiam dalam pelukan Shin. Ia terlalu _nervous_ sehingga ga menyadari Shin yang juga memerah mukanya. Mereka terus dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Takuro berseru.

"Oy gelap2an gini ga boleh ada yang mesra2an ya! Entar kalo keterusan kan gawat!"

Mereka lalu melepaskan diri masing-masing mendengar kata2 Takuro. Keduanya masih berwajah merah dan detak jantung mereka masih cepat.

Takuro dan Megumi senyum2 usil...Mereka pun melanjutkan cerita seram tersebut. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, walaupun ceritanya makin lama makin menyeramkan. Hanya Jun yang menyadari bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang lain di dalam kamar itu...

--

"Nii-chan...Boleh aku tidur di situ?" bisik Jun pelan. Shin, yang tidak bisa tidur lalu duduk dan melihat Jun berdiri di sebelah futonnya sambil membawa bantal. Karena gelap, Shin tidak bisa melihat wajah Jun yang ketakutan.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" goda Shin. Jun hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil dan bergeser memberi ruang pada Jun, "ayo sini."

Jun lalu meletakkan bantalnya di sebelah Shin dan membaringkan diri di sebelah Shin. Shin dengan tanggap menyelimuti adiknya.

"Tumben-tumbennya kamu mau tidur bareng." Shin mulai berbicara, "Emang segitu takutnya ya?Hehe."

Jun hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ialah yang menemani Shin supaya kalau muncul 'sesuatu', Shin tidak ketakutan. Shin yang tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya ini tersenyum lembut. Ia melingkarkan tangannya disekitar Jun.

"Selamat tidur, Jun." Bisik Shin pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Jun. Wajahnya agak kemerahan.

Jun balas tersenyum dan menyamankan diri di pelukan Shin. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"Selamat tidur, nii-chan..."

To be continued...

A/N : Yay...chapter 1 selesaiii...Sebelumnya, gomen kalo ada ke-OOC-an di sini...Semoga penulis bisa dengan segera nyelesain ffic iniii.amiieeeennn...


End file.
